


You Walk Too Slow.

by finnigannyles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Noiz meets up with his boyfriend while he's working. Noiz soon figures out that Aoba is about to fucking piss himself and decides to help him out.





	You Walk Too Slow.

**Author's Note:**

> YO FOR REAL THOUGH ID LOVE TO WRITE MORE DMMD OMO HMU ON MY TUMBLR 'pissfics'. BUT PLease don't request anything with Mink because he makes me horribly uncomfy. Just as a character and his route in general.

“Ah, Aoba. There’s one last thing I need you to do.” Haga-san said as the blue haired male examined the mess those brats made in the shop. Jeez, they’re annoying. But nonetheless Aoba answered. “Oh? What is it?” He questioned as he began to clean up the mess and hugging his legs together tightly. You see, Aoba didn’t get much of a break that day due to those annoying kids. Plus there were more phone calls than usual so he didn’t want to risk going to the bathroom and missing a chance to sell something. But Haga-san didn’t notice and continued. “I need you to deliver these allmate parts in the West District.” He held up a brown bag and told him the exact address. Aoba thanked god he didn’t have to send it off to Yoshie. She’d keep him there for an uncomfortable amount of time and that’s the last thing he needs with a full bladder. But even so, Aoba nodded and took the bag. “I’ll do my best.” He said with a smile before leaving the shop. “Ren, what’s the quickest route to the West District?” Aoba asked as Ren poked his head out of the bag. After a moment, Ren told Aoba and they went on their way; Aoba Squeezing his legs together and bit back a whine frequently though. But once he entered the West District, he ran into Noiz and he smiled at him before kissing him softly. “Hey, Noiz.” Noiz kissed Aoba back. “Hey. Are we still going to your place after you’re done with work?” The strawberry blonde asked. Aoba had forgotten, they had planned to watch movies and whatever else after work. But he nodded and tried not to look like he hadn’t gone pee since that morning. “Yeah. I just need to deliver this, then I can go home.” Noiz looked to the brown bag and nodded. “Well, I could go with you if you want. Then I can go to your place.” Aoba looked to his boyfriend and nodded before Noiz took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Then they began to walk together buy holy fuck Aoba really needed to go. They passed restaurants and shops that were sure to have bathrooms but they all said a sign that said ‘bathrooms are for paying customers’ and other signs of that essence. Every step in a while, Aoba squeezed his legs together for a second before he took his next step and he tried not to whine out loud. Noiz glanced to his boyfriend every once in a while but couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with the other.

Eventually the boys made it to where Aoba had to deliver the parts. When Aoba did so, Noiz noticed him stuttering and squirming. When the customer closed their door, Noiz looked at Aoba. “You need to piss, don’t you?” He questioned. That’s when Aoba actually let out a whine and nodded a little. “Haven’t gone all day..” He mumbled. Noiz sighed and held Aoba’s hand. “You could’ve said so.” He stated as he squeezed his hand lightly. Then he continued. “Well, let’s try to get you home quickly.” Aoba nodded and the two began to walk to Aoba’s house. By the time they got home, Aoba was squirming a lot more and holding himself. Plus he may or may not have leaked when they walked. Seeing Aoba so desperate just made him horny as hell. Tae had to deliver some medicine to someone so she wasn’t home. Aoba looked to the stairs and groaned; knowing he’ll have to go up them to get to the bathroom. Noiz looked over to him and ushered to the stairs. He’s been over many times so he knows where everything is. Aoba saw this and nodded before beginning to move cautiously slow. Noiz stayed at the bottom of the stairs and watched the other. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. Meanwhile Aoba could practically feel everything slosh around in his bladder after each step up the stairs. But soon enough, he made it to the top and saw the bathroom. But when he saw it, his bladder spasmed, he gasped quietly, and grabbed himself tightly. But nonetheless he began to pee and he couldn’t stop it. “A-Ah! Fuck..” He moaned out and leaned on the railing of the stairs as his bladder emptied itself. He knew going to the bathroom now would be pointless now that he’s peeing. So he just closed his eyes as he continued; his legs growing weak. By the time Aoba was done, Noiz was at the top of the stairs, kissing Aoba’s forehead. “Do you feel better now?” He questioned quietly. Aoba nodded and closed his eyes. Noiz rubbed circles into his back.

After cleaning up the mess, showering, and maybe a bit of “alone time”, the two watched movies in the living room and cuddled. Both of them were exhausted and dazed until they heard Tae come home. “I’m home! ..Why on Earth does it smell like piss?!” She questioned loudly. Aoba and Noiz simply looked to each other, raised their eyebrows, pressed their index fingers to their mouths, and closed their eyes; pretending to be asleep.


End file.
